Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
To support and enhance such the functions of the mobile terminal, improvement of a structure and/or software programs of the mobile terminal may be put into consideration.
A mobile terminal having a flexible display which has a deformable shape is being developed. Such a mobile terminal includes a case having a hinge part and a flexible display unit which is bendable along the rotation of the hinge part provided in the case. In this instance, the mobile terminal has a disadvantage of a degraded quality which might be caused by the wrinkles generated in the flexible display.